Finishing the Job
by dikemon
Summary: Dancing with him for one night was just for fun, but she never knew it had saved a life.Sequel to "Never Meant to be". Please read that one first. Oneshot. AU.


_**A/N: Please read my other story 'Never Meant to be' first in order for less confusion.**_

_**Seriously, you'll be confused.

* * *

**_

Trust, what is trust? "I trust you". What does that mean? Well, to some people, it means to have complete faith in a person. Others define it as entrusting someone with a responsibility.

For Aqua, it was the second meaning. She never knew how deep it could mean until now. She kept walking away, away from the nasty truth that just happened. She kept walking, helplessly trying to escape the pain. Holding her late friend's green lucky charm, the only thing that remained of him. She looked at it hopelessly, wishing to undo her mistake.

"I wished I could have spent more time with you." Aqua said softly, brushing away a tear falling from her face "But are you sure, that he is going to kill him?"

She remembered the day when she went to the Castle of Dreams. She had found herself in a grand castle. She felt so out of place when she saw how formal everyone was but she shrugged it after she saw another person who wasn't "formal" as well.

"Ven!" she waved her hands in the air. He was standing by the stairs as if he was prepared to leave. He turned his back and noticed her. He looked surprised at first but it quickly melted and turned to a sweet smile. He headed down the stairs and pulled Aqua back up the stairs.

"I want to show you something." He said in his usual tone. Aqua felt something was different. Sure she hadn't seen Ven for the past hours or at the most a day but something changed in him.

He seemed more…mature? No, that's not the word, he always was mature. His voice seemed more mysterious, as if darkness stained his voice and she wasn't sure but his features also changed a little, his skin a bit paler, his eyes darker, and face seeming more like a man.

_Sexy_, Aqua's dark side mentioned, and gave her self a mental pinch for that. She looked at him with her concerned azure eyes. Ven looked back with his dark blue eyes, just lost in hers for a few seconds, and started to laugh.

"You're not in trouble, if that's what you're wonderin'." He placed his hand forward "Wanna dance, _Master Aqua_?"

Aqua's faced completely melted at that moment. One part of her felt extremely happy, the other, extremely embarrassed.

_What's this, I mean, we danced together before? Why am I feeling like this? Why does this have to happen now?_

She had to breathe through her mouth in order not to die; slowly she placed her delicate hand on his coarse hand. He brought her to the center of the ballroom and started swaying.

"I never thought I'd see you here." he said in that new tone again, Aqua looked hard on the ground, pouting her lips.

"I-I was sent to help you…" she twirled around and landed on his arms, hating herself for allowing this moment.

Ven lifted an eyebrow, and nearly lost his footing for a second "Really? I thought you had new duties as a Master and-"

"Look, Terra ran away in order to find you!" she confessed, accidentally stepping on Ven's foot "Sorry."

"It's nothing" he smiled and curled her up in his arms, threw her away, and grabbed her by her hands. "At least he made this moment possible."

He finished off by letting her go and moving forward towards her that their foreheads were touching each others. Aqua was just uncomfortable dancing with Ven, now they were so close that she could feel his breath.

The crowd clapped and quickly he dragged Aqua away to the terrace of the castle. The sight was grand, there was a beautiful lake and a forest surrounding it, the moon was also full and was reflected by the lake.

It took her ten whole seconds to take the glorious scene in front of her. She looked at Ven who smiled back at her.

"You, I…not so sure if this is-" she stuttered, trying to make sure her feelings towards him were real.

"Aqua" Ven said in a deadly tone "Don't, I'm not 'him'". Aqua turned to him.

"Wh-what?"

Ven sighed "I made a mistake. Sorry." And he left her without a trace. Aqua, felt anger and rage build up inside of her.

"Master Eraqus was right, you did fall into the darkness." She said resentfully, feeling hate for him already.

***

Aqua hated herself now as she was on her keyblade rider "You were just trying to protect me from your darkness. I'm sorry. I'll do what you wish then."

She saw a bright shining light and kept getting brighter the closer she got to it. The next thing she knew she was in the Land of Departure, back home. She landed in the Throne room and dismissed her rider. Quickly she went down the grand white staircase and headed to the giant gate. She saw her master and Terra outside. Terra looked confused, no, more of scared.

Eraqus summoned his keyblade "You don't deserve to live! Die now, Ventus!" he summoned a spell which created ethereal chains made to suffocate him.

"Stopga!" Aqua said, and time suddenly stopped. Eraqus' chains, which were slowly fading away, were a few inches away from Terra. Aqua cart wheeled towards the boy, stroking his earthy brown hair. She summoned his armor and opened a portal.

"Forgive me." She said solemnly and pushed him towards the portal. "It's over." She sat there for a few more seconds, and felt a piercing pain through her chest. She found her master's keyblade through her chest. She quivered for a while and stood up.

"Aqua, what are you doing?!" Eraqus demanded, Aqua summoned her Rain Storm. Aqua charged towards him quickly cut through his sleeve. Out of nowhere came three light charges from his keyblade. Aqua called on Reflecta to defend herself and cast a cure while she was at it.

She wheeled far from him and countered with Triple Firaga, which caused her master serious burns. Aqua charged towards him but quickly Eraqus jumped and dove directly on her. She used Bind and her master froze in place. Before she could deal any damage, three pillars which seemed like lava charged towards her.

Having been exhausted already, Aqua wasn't able to dodge and her skin and clothes were burned. She fell on the ground, dropping her weapon. Her master stood behind her.

"Thudaga" and thunder came from the heavens, hitting Eraqus directly on his skull. Quietly he bent down and looked at his apprentice.

"Live" he said, giving out a pouch before light consumed him. Aqua limped towards the pouch and found a bottle of ointment, the same Eraqus used to heal the deep cuts Ventus would get during their training days.

"Master is gone. My job's finished, I guess I'm next" she said happily "Joking around in my final hour, really?"

Aqua felt her legs disappearing little by little "It's too late for me, Master. So this is how death feels?" The feeling went up to her chest "Sorry Terra, wish this never happened."

She remembered her dance with Ven, while she was twirling, she saw Ven mouth "Eraqus will kill Terra". She thought it was a joke but later on she realized he entrusted the matter to her.

She looked up to the sky, which was turning jet black, "Thanks Ven, you helped me save Terra. We'll see each other soon."

And she just disappeared, light shattering into a million pieces.

And on the ground, lay Aqua's Rain Storm and two lucky charms intertwined. One green. One blue.

* * *

_**Magic Dictionary**_

_**Stopga- stops opponents**_

_**Reflecta- Aqua's guard**_

_**Cure- do I really have to explain  
**_

_**Triple Firaga- shoots three fireballs in a combo**_

_**Bind- stops enemies in position they were in**_

_**Thudaga- strikes thunder (obviously)

* * *

**_

_**So…uhh…yeah**_

_**The fight scene between Aqua and Eraqus killed me. I tried to base it on Terra's fight but oh well XD.**_

_**So ccsakura21 requested for a sequel for my 'Never Meant to be' so here it is.**_

_**Got a bit lazy which explains why its short. Sorry ^^'**_

_**Still, hope you enjoyed. And no, I'm still a huge fan of Terqua :P  
**_

_**Anyways, R&R, please?  
**_

_**~dikemon**_


End file.
